Conventional water-based coatings are typically shipped from their points of origin with water already present in their formulations, thereby providing products in a ready-to-use state. Water can make up to about 95% by weight of some compositions useful as coatings, paints and repair products, and accordingly a lions share of the transportation costs associated with such products is effectively being spent on transporting water, domestically and internationally. In general, water-based products comprising multiple components in their formulations are desirably kept from freezing during their shipment, and often shipping costs are increased as the weather seasons change because some products must necessarily be maintained in heated shipping vessels.